Yumekagura:Sugiyamashi:Amaya
=Charactersheet= Player： Jemm Character： Amaya Race： Hanyou(Tengu) 　Age： 17　　Gender： Female Level： 2 Shrine： None 　Shrine Type： Fun Kami： None　 Shinki： 0 　 Fame： 0 Stats *Mind： 3 *Tech： 9 *Body： 1+1 *Spirit： 7 HP: 22/22 + (Body + Level) x 3 + Resist skill SP： 27/27　+ Level) x 3 + Highest Jutsu skill TP: 0/5 + Level Physical Attack/Defense: 11/0 Jutsu Attack/Defense: 0/7 *Quick reference guide Skills Equipment Tengu Fan (+1 damage, range) 3 kon Tengu Wind (+1 defense) 4 kon School uniform+2 (+3 Jutsu defense, +1 defense) 22 kon Items Spare Fuda X1 1 Kon Other Kon: 8 Current Experience: 10 Experience Used: 10 Description Amaya was born from a tengu father and a miko. It is unknown to her if the union was consensual, but she was left alone at an early age. Luckily a group of peaceful tengu found her (Though actually they were tipped off by her father.) Amaya was raised in the forest among the youkai, leading a mostly peaceful life. Unfortunately an incident occured where a large number of the tengu group that raised her were killed by Shizen miko. It was later discovered that the tengu had for some reason become violent and banded under some other youkai. This later led to them attacking humans, to which Shizen responded to. Amaya continued to live with the remainder of her group until she was old enough to go off on her own. During her time with the tengu she managed learn and use their powers, her tengu blood allowing her to handle them. Amaya continued her life on her own, living much the same way as she did before, carefree, playful, and peaceful. Eventually Amaya started to keep a closer eye on what happened in the forest, becoming familiar with the groups of youkai that happened to be around and what they were up to. While if she were to be asked about the incident that happened to her group of tengu she would say she doesn't mind it anymore, she secretly wants to prevent whatever happened that day from happening to other peaceful youkai. This motivation ended up leading her to Anmori, where she started to report information about things the miko might be interested in. This friendly relationship has continued with no demands made from Amaya in return, which might make her motives suspicious. Amaya is currently waiting to take over Anmori as a kami. Amaya would never fight Sakurahime for it, however, or contest her in any way. Instead Amaya is waiting for Sakurahime to leave or get bored of it. Amaya is also looking for a way to become a full youkai, as she feels closer to the youkai than she does to the humans. She is also constantly searching for Hi-chew candy of the pudding flavor and sake, her favorite snacks. Appearance Amaya has short, black hair, hanging just above her shoulders. Her eyes are a shining black, as dark as a raining night. Her form is lithe and agile, her potential speed showing off in the nimble shape of her fingers, and the smooth, slender but toned build of her long legs. Out of the sides of her head hang two small black, feathered wings. These wings can tuck back into her head and sprout out of her back in larger, flight-capable versions for short periods of time thanks to her tengu powers. Amaya can be seen generally wearing a tokin on top of her head and a sash around her waist, sporting a few white pom-poms dangling from it. She is usually wearing the local school uniform, as she actually goes to school and likes to show off to the other youkai. Amaya is flat chested, but doesn't seem bothered by this fact. She usually wears sandals when she can get away with it. Category:Yumekagura Category:Sugiyamashi Category:PC